


Sharp and Soft

by Ultimatum



Category: Long Exposure (Webcomic)
Genre: Angst, Established Relationship, Fluff, Hurt/Comfort, Insecurity, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-07-25
Updated: 2017-07-25
Packaged: 2018-12-06 16:02:55
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,239
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11604027
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Ultimatum/pseuds/Ultimatum
Summary: Jonas wishes he was more like Mitch: sharp at the edges so no one could hurt him ever again.Mitch wishes he was more like Jonas: soft and vulnerable so he could finally feel close to someone for once.





	Sharp and Soft

**Author's Note:**

> I just adore this webcomic. like absolutely. Hope anyone who reads this enjoys it :-) Just a quicky
> 
> warning: some vague refs to Mitch's ED,  
> and some vague refs to abuse

It goes like this: they're sitting on top of Mitch's trailer late one night, past when everyone in the park has gone to sleep and shut down. It's become more common for them to just sit like this late at night, soaking in each other's presence, and there's something Jonas loves about these nights he has with Mitch, the dangerous boy he used to think absolutely hated him (and would maybe kill him if given the chance).

But. Things change. He knows that better than most, he thinks.

Mitch is usually full of shouts and yells, abrasive and rough around the edges. But here, with Jonas, he's more subdued, though his expression is still pinched like it usually is, all angry and guarded. Well, Jonas thinks, that isn't completely true. 

He's letting himself relax a bit, and he can tell. Mitch gets a more dopey look on his face when he's with him now (compared to the searing looks he used to be on the recieving end of).

Just knowing that Mitch is getting more comfortable with him makes his heart do flips in his chest. 

Man. He can't believe that _this_ is the same Mitch that he was so afraid of all this time.

They say nothing for a while, enjoying the silence, until Jonas looks over to Mitch from the corner of his eye. His gaze lingers.

He had been thinking about it for a while: how much easier would his life had been if he could have defended himself? If he was like Mitch, who didn't take shit from anyone? Would he have been a target for this long? Would Dean treat him better if he was more...

The thoughts come to a hard stop and Jonas bites his lip. "Y'know... Sometimes I think it would be easier if I was like you."

Instantly, Mitch is looking at him, brows drawn. He looks confused, and Jonas realizes he was probably being vague at best. "What d'ya mean?"

"I mean..." Jonas shifts so he can look at Mitch directly. "I'm... Sensitive. I always have been." He gestures to himself as if his appearance will explain everything for him. "Things get to me, even if, you know, I don't want them to. But I admire you a lot, 'cuz..." Jonas suddenly feels embarrassed and scratches the back of his neck awkwardly. His face burns.

His feelings aren't a secret, and neither are Mitch's, but even now, voicing them is still a whole new experience. Jonas clears his throat and continues. "Because you don't give a shit about what other people think and you. You can stand up for what you want, and you- you're _you_. I'm just a coward, and I... I dunno. I guess I just feel like it'd be easier sometimes if I were like you. Instead of like me."

Mitch's hands twitch, and he looks like he's about to explode by the time Jonas finishes talking. As soon as he's done, he launches himself into Jonas's, making this loud drawling grunting noise that sounds equal parts sad as it does adoring and annoyed. 

"Joey! You're such an idiot, don't say that shit." His voice sounds almost painfully scratchy as his hands fist into Jonas's shirt.

Jonas can't help but smile and huff at Mitch's reaction. He doesn't really get what he sees in a chubby, freckly kid like him, but it's cute every time he does things like this that make him feel worth the attention. 

"But-"

Mitch leans back and cups Jonas's face, his eyes scrutinizing and warm. "Yer _perfect_ , Spots. Never met someone perfecter in my life."

"Oh, stop-"

"No, no, listen to me." Mitch doesn't break eye contact with him. "Joey. Don't change. Trust me, ok? It- Bein' like me? Ain't somethin' to brag about. 'Sides, I'm a shitbag and we both know it."

Mitch lets go of his face and sits back down beside him, though he averts his gaze and makes an irritated noise at himself. "You- You may think it's impressive or somthin'. But, between you an' me, people... People do get to me. Pretty easily." He swallows and grimaces. "You don't wanna like be me... Someone who locks everyone out." 

Mitch's legs kick out over the edge of the roof. His hands are trembling, so he clenches them into fists. Jonas can't help but grimace at his scabby knuckles. "I'm all these gross sharp edges. Don't know how to love nobody. Don't know how to trust no one. You? You're someone who knows how to... I dunno, act like a person? I _wish_ I could be like _you,_. I just break shit. No one has ever been able ta' stick around because-"

"Hey, Mitch, Mitch, it's okay, it's-" Jonas, panicked at sensing Mitch's spiraling, reaches for his boyfriend's hands and holds them in his. "I'm real sorry. I didn't realize you felt like that." 

There are more things he wants to say. Like how Mitch isn't just a shitbag, how he deserved more than his father and his shitty situation. How he deserved to be seen as more than some trailer trash (because he was better, he was, he was, and no one understood that). 

After another shy second he asks: "Can I hold you...?"

Mitch shakes his head sharply. "Nah. It's ok. I'm bein' a baby, this shouldn't fucking bother me anymore." After another few seconds, he nods shyly, as if he doesn't think he should be allowed this privilege. "I mean, yeah, I'd like that, Joey." 

Jonas positions them so Mitch's head is pressed up to his neck. Mitch has to lean down a lot, but it works, and Jonas loops his arms around Mitch's waist. "I never feel strong enough." he comments. "I guess that's a stupid thing to be upset over."

 

"I don't know how ta' let myself be weak," Mitch says back, almost too quietly to be heard. 

"Looks like we're both sorta dumb." Jonas sighs, closing his eyes. He doesn't feel as alone now.

"Dumb together?" Mitch proposes. His voice sounds a little wet, but Jonas knows he probably wouldn't want him to mention it.

"Yep."

They sit in silence again, and Jonas mulls over what they talked about. He always thought that it'd be easier if he was more ruthless like Mitch has always been. He figured his vulnerability would vanish. But he had never considered that Mitch maybe felt isolated _because_ he acted like that. Maybe... there really was no escape from this sort of thing.

Jonas reaches up to tangle his fingers in slicked-back hair and Mitch groans, slowly getting louder. He squeezes Jonas, nearly crushing his ribs. "YOU HAVE TO STOP BEIN' SO CUTE, ARRRG."

Jonas laughs, and Mitch flips their position so Jonas is on his back underneath him. He's cackling, the evil bastard, and Jonas can't stop smiling. Jonas takes it as a challenge and pokes Mitch in the side when he isn't paying attention and flips them again so he's on the top. 

By the time they calm down, they've leaned down to kiss each other multiple times. Pink begins to float around them, and Mitch's eyes burn with an adoration Jonas almost feels like he doesn't deserve. 

He remembers their earlier conversation, however, and second-guesses his hesitation. He deserves this, doesn't he? Because he knows he'd give everything to Mitch, and he's sure Mitch feels the same way towards him.

The thought is comforting.

**Author's Note:**

> uhh im probably also going to do a one shot focusing more on Mitch's ED, maybe, bc thats a dear topic to me. but thanks for reading!


End file.
